Happy endings
by pamy
Summary: Bella leaves for Italy. But turns around before she actually leaves Forks. AU new moon ending. It's been done before I know.


**Jake and bella oneshot. It's not really that good. I'm sure it's been done before. **'_Don't Go...Please…'_

* * *

His words keep going around in her head. She stares out the window At the long road ahead of her. And wishes for the words to go away. She wishes she could forget the pain that flashed over his eyes as she told him goodbye.

'_Don't die…stay here…'_

She doesn't want to die. She's afraid. Most of all she's afraid of seeing Edward. She'll save his life and he'll leave again. And this time she knows she'll die. And it will have nothing to do with Edward. And everything with the fact that she has lost Jake. She knows she has. If she goes to Italy she will have lost Jake. Forever.

'_For Charlie…For me…'_

He had begged. He had begged her to stay. For her father. For him. And she had simply told him goodbye. She had simply told him she had to go. She couldn't let Edward die. But she couldn't face him either. Her mind keeps going on and on and on. She closes her eyes. Hoping that will make it better. It makes it worse.

'_He left you here remember…he didn't want you anymore…'_

Jake was right. What right did he, what right did any of them have to think she had to go save him? He was the one who had left her. He was the one who didn't care anymore. He was the one who had decided to let her go. She wasn't good enough for him. So why would he want to die? Why should she risk her life for the person who didn't care enough about her to stay? For somebody who could leave her in the woods _– the same woods he had once warned her about – _without looking back? She couldn't. He didn't deserve that.

'_I would never hurt you…You can count on me… I promise…'_

He had promised her. Though he to had broken his promise. But he had come back. He had come back for her. He had held her in his arms and begged her to remember. He was protecting her. He was protecting her and doing his best to put her back together. He did everything for her. And she simply left him there. She didn't even look back.

'_we don't have to do this to ourselves…' 'Yes we do…'_

Tears shine in her eyes. As the sudden realization hits. She didn't love Edward. Not anymore. She was so busy with being in pain and missing him that she hadn't realized it. Nor had she realized that she loved Jacob. She looks at the road in front of her. She's still in Forks. She's having trouble breathing. She can't do this.

'_Alice Please stop!'_

Alice stops immediately. Their eyes meet and Bella sees. She sees that Alice already knew this would happen. She must have seen her future disappear again. _'I'm sorry. I can't.' _Alice looks at her. She simply looks. Then she shakes her head. _'I know. Go home. Be happy.' _Bella opens the door and gets out. She locks eyes with Alice one more time. Somehow she knows. This is the last time. She'll never see her again. '_I'll never forget you. I love you. You were the best friend I ever had.' _Alice smiles sadly. '_You were the best sister I ever had. I'll never forget you. Goodbye.' _

Then Bella closes the door and she's gone. Gone.

Gone to do what she couldn't. Gone to save Edward. Bella looks at the sky and prays to every god she ever heard of. Please, please save him. She knows she's at the other side of Forks. She still turns around and starts to run. She's sure she's never ran this fast in her life. She doesn't care. She runs. Hoping against better knowledge that Jake will be there waiting for her.

She doesn't run home. She runs to La push.

Somewhere half way there's his car. It comes to a shrieking halt as they see her. Embry looks shocked. Jared is torn between concern and shock. Jake jumps out of the car and runs to him. She doesn't stop running. Not until she collides with him and he holds her tight to his chest. And she's never felt so happy in her live.

She looks at him and simply leans forward. She kisses him. Without given herself time to think about it. She kisses him and he kisses her back and it feels so good.

She doesn't hear them wolf whistle. She doesn't care either. All that matters is that she's with Jake. And they are finally happy.

She's so a wolf girl.


End file.
